Sabertooth Ryusetzu
by Aeliheart974
Summary: One Shot. Une variante du scan 298 avec Sabertooth, ou Lucy et Yukino vont faire une petite farce à leurs petits amis respectifs. (!) LABEL SPPS ! (!)


Hello ! Me revoilà avec un OS dont j'ai eu l'idée...dans un toboggan aquatique (qui au passage m'a éclaté le bras à l'arrivée) Bah oui que voulez vous, je pensais à la suite de la fanfic que j'ai commencée sur Rogue et Yukino, et puis...j'ai eu cette idée en repensant ou fait que j'ai été super déçue de ne pas voir Saber' dans le scan ou TOUTES les guildes y sont. Franchement, ne me dites pas que c'est plus intéressant de voir les Quatro Cerberus plutôt que Sting, Rogue et Rufus ! M'enfin bref, je l'ai fait, j'espère que ça vous plaira !

(!) FIC AU LABEL SPPS (**S**ociété **P**rotectrice des **P**ersonnages **S**econdaires) ! (!)

* * *

-On est arivééééééééééééés ! s'écrièrent Lector et Frosh d'une même voix.

-Pitié, pensa Rogue en levant les yeux vers le panneau coloré qui annonçait "Bienvenue au Ruysetzu Land !"

Comment Yukino avait-elle réussi à le convaincre de mettre les pieds dans un endroit pareil, déjà ?

Le groupe composé de cinq mages de Sabertooth et de deux chats entrèrent dans le parc aquatique.

Il était immense. Partout, des toboggans, des piscines à vagues, et autres attractions étranges telles qu'un aquarium où l'on mettait un déguisement de poisson pour pouvoir respirer.

Les mages posèrent leurs affaires sur des transats, et Sting partit aussitôt à la recherche de sa petite amie. Avec un peu de chance, il ne croiserait pas cette imbécile de dragon slayer du feu ayant le don de lui casser les pieds.

Rogue s'assit sur son transat, pas vraiment résolu à aller se baigner.

Frosh et Lector partirent à tire d'aile vers l'aquarium en ignorant royalement Happy, Lily et Gajil qui s'y trouvaient déjà.

Rufus entreprit aussitôt de se tartiner de crème solaire parce qu'il avait "la peau fragile"

-Allez Rufus, on va faire un concours de plongeon ! cria Orga en lui donnant une grande claque dans le dos, ce qui eut pour effet de faire tomber le blond la tête la première dans la piscine.

-EEEEEEEEH ! hurla ce dernier.

-Berk, j'ai la main toute gluante. se plaignit le mage de foudre.

Quand Rufus refit surface, ses cheveux collés aux joues par la crème solaire, Orga éclata d'un rire tonitruant tandis que le blond s'extrayait tand bien que mal de l'eau. Yukino aussi était pliée en deux d'ailleurs. Même Rogue esquissa un sourire.

-Ce n'est pas drôle ! Tu vas me le payer Orga ! vociféra le Memory Maker en crachant de l'eau.

-C'est ça, c'est ça, ramène toi, je veux essayer le toboggan qui est là-bas !

Et sans lui laisser le temps de protester, il le jeta sur son épaule et courut vers une attraction qui eut l'air d'effrayer Rufus puisqu'il hurla :

-REPOSE MOI TOUT DE SUITE PAR TERRE ! IL EST HORS DE QUESTION QUE JE MONTE LA DEDANS TU M'ENTENDS ? En plus je n'ai même pas fini de me mettre de la crème !

Yukino les regardait partir, quand quelqu'un l'interpella :

-Hé Yukino !

Elle sourit en apercevant sa meileure amie, la constellationniste de Fairy Tail.

-Ah, Salut Lucy ! Sting est parti te chercher à l'instant !

-Ah mince. C'est pas grave on le retrouvera tout à l'heure. répondit-elle en ignorant les regards assassins de la part de ses amis.

Yukino salua les autres membres de Fairy Tail. Apparement, elle était la seule personne de Sabertooth qu'ils appréciaient. Ils finirent par aller s'installer ailleurs, laissant Lucy avec Yukino.

-Bon, par quoi on commence ? demanda Lucy.

-Euh, je ne sais pas..

-Et lui, il compte rester assis toute la journée ? dit-elle en désignant le dragon slayer de l'ombre qui était toujours sur son transat, au bord de la piscine.

-C'est déjà un miracle que j'aie réussi à le traîner ici...

Elles entendirent soudain des éclats de voix provenant d'uen dispute non loin d'elles. Ces voix...

-Ne me dis pas que c'est ce que je pense...dit Lucy, s'efforçant de garder son calme.

-J'en ai bien peur...répondit Yukino.

-Lucy ! Viens faire un tour de toboggan extrême avec moi ! cria Natsu.

-Tu rêves l'alumette ! Elle va le faire avec _moi_ ! répliqua Sting.

-Tu me gonfles !

-Je te rassure, c'est réciproque !

Yukino lança un regard interrogateur à Lucy. Pas de doute, ce sourire sournois signifiait que Lucy avait une idée derrière la tête.

-Lu-chan, tu me fais peur quand tu souris comme ça...

-Viens par ici, j'ai une idée de génie.

Au fur et à mesure que Lucy lui chuchotais son plan à l'oreille, elle se disait qu'elle avait eu raison de craindre le pire.

-...Ils vont nous tuer. finit-elle par répondre, lorsque son amie eut terminé.

-J'en conclus que tu est d'accord. On se retrouve là-bas dans cinq minutes !

Lucy partit en courant vers Sting et Natsu.

Yukino soupira et se dirigea vers le transat où Rogue faisait très mal semblant de dormir.

-Rogue, je sais que tu ne dors pas !

-Si tu viens me demander de faire un tour avec toi dans ce toboggan stupide pour amoureux, tu perds ton temps. grogna t-il.

-...Comment tu as deviné ? soupira t-elle.

-Parce que c'est ça en plus ? s'étonna le dragon slayer en levant un sourcil. Je croyais que tu avais peur de ces trucs là ?

-Euh, j'ai changé d'avis ! Allez, s'il-te-plaît ! Juste un tour !

-Non.

-Rogue...

Elle était chiante de lui faire ce regard là, et elle le savait.

-Un tour, pas plus. capitula t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

Elle sourit et le prit par la main pour l'entraîner vers le toboggan qui se trouvait au centre du parc.

Une fois parvenus à l'entrée de l'attraction surmontée d'une pancarte qui indiquait "Love Slide", Yukino jeta un regard peu confiant aux escaliers vertiginieux qu'il fallait monter. Si le plan de Lucy échouait, elle allait l'entendre.

Parvenue tant bien que mal en haut des marches, elle aperçut Sting qui traînait des pieds, les poings dans les poches de son short de bain. Lucy lui fit un clin d'oeil lorsqu'ils les rejoignirent. Le blond retrouva le sourire en voyant Rogue :

-Alors là, si j'avais su que je verrais un jour monter dans un truc comme ça !

-Je pourrais dire la même chose de toi, rétorqua le brun.

En voyant que leurs petites amies ne disaient plus rien, les dragons slayers échangèrent un regard suspicieux. Quelque chose clochait.

Rogue comprit leur manège une seconde trop tard. Lucy les avait tous les deux poussés dans le toboggan.

Les deux constellationistes éclatèrent de rire en voyant les deux amis basculer dans la descente, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

-Tope là ! réussit à dire Lucy, qui en pleurait de rire.

-Lu-chan, je pense qu'on a intérêt à décamper assez vite. répondit Yukino, quand son fou rire se fut calmé.

-Oups, c'est vrai.

Les deux amies dévalèrent les escaliers en quatrième vitesse, pile à temps pour voir Sting et Rogue atterir dans la piscine.

Inutile de préciser que leur fou rire reprit de plus belle.

-Elle va me le payer, grogna Rogue.

-LUCY ! hurla le dragon slayer de la lumière d'une manière beaucoup moins calme.

-On se voir plus tard Lu-chan.

-Aye !

Yukino n'attendis pas que Rogue sorte de la piscine pour prendre ses jambes à son cou. Oh, Oh, Mine de rien, il courait vachement vite. Elle aurait dû le savoir, pourtant lorsqu'elle se retrouve une nouvelle fois devant ces maudits escaliers, et n'eut pas d'autre chois que de les monter quatre à quatre.

Seulement, une fois arrivée à l'entrée du toboggan, elle eut le vertige rien qu'en regardant le tube rose décrire des spirales interminables pour arriver dans la piscine en forme de coeur en contrebas.

Yukino eu a peine le temps de se retourner que Rogue était parvenu en haut des marches. Il s'avança vers elle avec d'un air menaçant.

Elle recula, mais se retrouva bientôt au bord du toboggan. N'empêche c'était vachement haut. Et il n'y avait personne d'autre dans cette fichue attraction.

-Et maintenant qu'est-ce que tu compte faire ? lui demanda t-elle en s'efforçant d'oublier ce fichu toboggan.

-J'ai ma petite idée. répondit-il avec un sourire sournois.

Il l'attira contre lui et se pencha pour l'embrasser...

...Avant sauter avec elle dans le Love Slide.

-WAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

-Pourrais-tu s'il-te-plaît, cesser de hurler, parce qu'entre toi et Sting, je pense que je serais sourd avant qu'on arrive en bas !

Yukino ouvrit les yeux et le referma aussitôt à la vue des mille et uns virages qui lui restaient à affronter. Elle ressera sa prise autour du cou de Rogue en priant pour que cet enfer prenne rapidement fin.

Contrairement à Yukino, Rogue n'avait nullement le vertige. Il se félicitais du tour qu'il venait de jouer à sa petite amie. Ca lui apprendrai à le prendre pour un imbécile à l'avenir, tiens.

Lorsqu'ils atterrirent enfin dans la piscine, Yukino avait l'air tellement furieuse que Rogue ne réussit pas à se retenir. Il éclata de rire.

La constellationiste ne l'avait _jamais _vu rire à ce point. Elle se demanda même si quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle et Sting l'avaient déjà vu rire. Il était tellement plié en deux qu'il eut du mal à se hisser hors de la piscine. Elle finit par sourire. Au moins avait-elle gagné le fait de le voir rire.

-AU SECOUUURS !

La constellationiste se retourna et aperçut Lucy. Sting l'avait jetée sur son épaule et se dirigeait à grands pas vers la piscine à vagues. Outch.

-YUKINO ! SAUVE MOI !

-Alors là tu peux toujours courir, marmonna t-elle. Chacun son châtiment.

Rogue riait tellement qu'elle se demanda s'il n'allait pas finir par se rouler par terre.

L'arrivée de Rufus qui était poursuivi par Orga avec les cheveux couverts de crème solaire n'arrangea pas la situation.

-RUFUS LOHR JE VAIS TE FAIRE LA PEAU ! hurlait-il

-Il y a méprise je t'assure ! Je n'ai pas fait exprès !

La constellationiste soupira.

-Je pense qu'on a battu Fairy Tail en matière de bruit aujourd'hui...

* * *

Je sais pas combien de temps j'ai mis à l'écrire, puisque j'ai été détournée de mon histoire en regardant une bonne dizaine de vidéos abrutissantes sur YouTube. Enfin BREF, j'espère que ça vous a plu et à bientôt pour un autre OS !

Aeliheart974


End file.
